Gender Conspiracy!
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Hakuba has doubts about Kid's gender. Mistakes happen.


"Tantei-San! Watch out!" The blond was startled by Kid tackling him to the ground, bullets missing them by a hair's breadth. The two swiftly slid behind an air conditioning unit. Saguru crouching while the magician stood.

"Kid..." Saguru breathed, a faint blush on his cheeks, he'd felt something odd when he'd been tackled. The other's chest had lacked the normal firmness that he'd been expecting.

'_Kid has breasts_...'

The magician blinked at the detective before a wide grin spread across Kid's face. "Oh? It seems like you've found out my dirty little secret" Kid breathed, leaning down into the detective's personal space. Saguru felt his face burn at the close proximity, the other's chest was a few inches from his face.

_'Kuroba isn't supposed to have breasts... They didn't feel fake_...'

"K-" Saguru stuttered, unable to get his words to come out.

Kid brought a finger up to Saguru's lips, silencing him "I never would have thought that you'd become all flustered knowing the truth" Kid chuckled, breath ghosting against the detective's lips before pulling away. "You're so cute..." Kid purred before Saguru's vision began to blur.

Groggy golden eyes blinked open, the blond immediately sat up, looking around in confusion. He was in his bed, he looked down at himself and flushed. He didn't remember changing into pyjamas.

'_Dear god! Did Kuroba change my clothes?! He—She? Shouldn't do that_!'

The blond spent a few minutes with his face buried in his hands before sliding out of his bed. Today was a school day, the perfect day to confront Kaito about his apparent gender.

'_Hiding one's gender is against the law in Kuroba's case, he's registered as a male in everything_'

Saguru grinned, feeling confident as he changed into his school uniform.

'_Even if I can't arrest Kuroba for being Kaitou Kid, I can get her arrested for falsifying documents regarding her gender_'

He ate a simple breakfast of french toast and bacon courtesy of Baaya before heading out the door towards school.

Golden eyes peered curiously at the magician, the other's features weren't exactly very feminine, however they also weren't really masculin either.

_'I guess since she is Kid, it's only obvious that she could easily live as a male. The best disguise is that of the opposite gender_'

His gaze focused on Kaito's chest, it was completely flat. A faint blush tinted his cheeks as he remembered the previous night.

'_She must be binding her chest_'

When lunch break arrived, Saguru immediately followed the magician, intent to expose the truth. "Kuroba" The blond greeted, indigos narrowed at him in suspicion.

"What do you want Hakubastard?" Kaito growled, glancing around for an escape, the magician had been cornered in the bathroom.

"You really shouldn't be in the male washrooms" Saguru scolded, indigos blinked in confusion.

_'Kuroba should know better, even tricks have lines that shouldn't be crossed_'

"Ha?" Kaito exhaled, having not expected the random comment. "Am I supposed to piss on the doors or something?" He scowled at the blond's rudeness.

Saguru rolled his eyes at the crude comment "No, you're supposed to use the woman's washroom" At the silent stare he received, the blond smirked. "I know that you're female Kuroba"

Wide indigos met gold, there was silence between the two for a few moments before the magician burst out in laughter. "You" A laugh "Think that" A gasp "That I'm a female?!" Kaito almost choked on his spit as he collapsed on the floor, his legs unable to hold himself up.

_'Kuroba is truly a master at acting_'

"Kuroba, I know for certain that you are female, I felt your breasts last night during the heist" The blond growled, face red at the admission.

Kaito froze, indigos wide as his mouth hung open "Y-You felt up Kid-Sama?!" He choked in disbelief.

"No! I mean yes! I mean—" The detective let out a distressed breath as he pointed accusingly at the magician "You know bloody well what I mean!" Saguru growled, face burning.

_'Why does that blasted idiot have to make it sound bad_!'

Indigos narrowed "Just because Kid-Sama is female, doesn't mean that I'm female!" The brunette replied, once he got over his shock.

The blond smirked, taking a step closer to further trap the brunette. "Then remove your shirt to prove that you're not binding your chest. Lying about gender on documents is a crime" The blond breathed.

The magician shot him a disgusted scowl "What?! No!" He growled, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. He had a lot of questionable scars.

"Then admit that you are female" Saguru stated.

Kaito shook his head "I'm not female! I just don't want to strip in front of you Hakubastard!"

'_Her excuses are flawless'_

"I'll prove that you are both female and Kaitou Kid!" Saguru announced, grabbing for the brunette's chest, only to freeze when he felt solid muscle.

"Bakaito! I know you're in there!" Aoko called through the doors. Both males locked eyes.

"HELP ME! I'M BEING MOLESTED!" The magician screamed in retaliation, before the blond even had a chance to react, Aoko barged in. Upon seeing their positions, Kaito cornered with the blond's hands grabbing him, blue eyes blazed with fury.

'_Oh he_—'

"Is Kaito okay?" Aoko asked softly as she grabbed the magician's hand, tugging him out of the washroom. Kaito had made sure to dig his heels into the unconscious detective as he'd walked over him.

"Yeah, it was just unexpected..." Kaito breathed "He'd found out that Kid was female during the last heist and confronted me about my gender..." He replied softly.

_'I'm not letting mom cover for me again for a long time_...'

Aoko gasped, eyes wide as she brought her hands up to her mouth "He and Kid— Oh my god!" Kaito raised a brow, she looked over at him worriedly "And he was going to do that to you too?!"

_'Just what the hell is going through her mind_?...'

"I'm not sure... He just wanted me to remove my shirt" The magician sighed, sort of creeped out.

"So Hakuba-Kun was looking for the marks..." Aoko murmured half to herself, Kaito froze, horror dawning upon him at his best friend's thought trail.

_'That's just— EWWW_!'

Kaito suppressed the urge to shiver in disgust.


End file.
